


Eternal Overtime

by Slenderbrine



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Dusty_Forgotten, Gen, Kinda crack!fic IDK, Omake, Rebirth, This is for, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderbrine/pseuds/Slenderbrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribute to Dusty_Forgotten and an omake of Retroactive Overtime. Go read his stuff. They're good. I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retroactive Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371497) by [Dusty_Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten). 



"I’m not tellin’ you to burn it down.”

The words are harsh, but the tone isn’t. You risk momentary eye contact. “What? Fritz, I-”

Oh, no. Oh, no no no. No, you can’t. You couldn’t. You’ll have a panic attack, you won’t make it through the week. But… that’s one less kid who won’t make it through the week.

“Jeremy, come on.”

You bite down on your knuckles. “I don’t want to die…!”

“Neither did Mike.” When you look up, there’s fear in both your eyes. You were about to reply, to protest, to say anything, but the screams of incoming nurses interrupted you. You and Frisk looked at the doors as nurse streamed past, crying, running, taking their friends with them. The other nutcas—*ahem*, patients—took that as a sign to leave. In a matter of a few seconds, you and Fritz were alone in the room.

"W-w-what was that?" you stammer. "I don't know," Fritz said, "but I'm taking it as my way ou-"

_Thump._

It was quiet. It was soft. But it was heavy, and both you and Fritz heard it.

_Thump. Thump._

It was getting louder.

_Thump. Thump._

It was getting closer.

_Thump. THUMP._

"Fri–"

Once again, you were interrupted as the doors swung open. Their, standing in its own blaze of glory, was a Freddy Fazbear suit. You froze in shock, while Fritz just gaped his mouth, like a fish. It would be funny, if not given the circumstances. It walked forward, its feet thumping on the floor, and its parts clanging and clicking. It walked over to you and your friend, slowly, as if to build up suspense. Half way there, it grabbed a chair and pulled it along with him.

"I don't want to die..." your whisper, almost inaudible to yourself. The Freddy Fazbear stopped, just in front of you and Fritz. It pushed the chair up next to you and sat down, the metal legs squeaking in protest under the heavy weight set upon it. The Freddy Fazbear slouched over and put its head in its hands. And then it spoke, in Mike's voice:

"I am _so_ FUCKING done with this shit."


End file.
